


No one

by Lunarlux



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, BE WARNED YOU WILL DIE INSIDE, WHY WOULD I DO THIS, not happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 16:38:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarlux/pseuds/Lunarlux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not one person</p><p>Understands</p><p>The amount of pain</p><p>I go through</p><p>To save the people</p><p>I love</p>
            </blockquote>





	No one

**Author's Note:**

> I am a horrid bitch. God what is this even! I was doing homework and I couldn't stop thinking about this. Ugg I hate myself. ENJOY!

Not one person

Understands

The amount of pain

I go through

To save the people

I love

He looked as his father, and his pack that was before him. He reached out to touch, but jerked his hand back as if he were burned. Their stares held no recognition. A single tear slid down his cheek, the only form of emotion he would ever show again. He knew the consequences if he did what he did. He knew he would be erased from the town of Beacon Hills, of the Earth. He didn’t exist anymore, but at the same time he did. He was tangible but he had no identity. A complete stranger to his father, his friends, his Derek, and it threatened to tear him apart. It was worth the excruciating pain of being forgotten. He pulls up the hood of his crimson sweater with the black triskelion on the back over his head. His fingers grip the bloody homemade baseball bat a little tighter. He walks swiftly and quietly out of the warehouse and outside. He slides into his jeep and turns the ignition on. He presses the gas and his car roars out of the parking lot. Somewhere deep in the depths of his mind, next to his innocence, is a small voice hoping that his family will remember him. He squashes it immediately. The foggy night sky hides the stars. He stares ahead emotionless, and he passes the welcome to beacon hills sign that shows where his home is. He never looks back.


End file.
